


Tale 2: Revenge

by Shuichi_Akai



Series: Tales Universe [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Tales AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: Will Vergo choose his girlfriend and unborn child or his king?





	1. Chapter 1

Alligator watched as they sailed through the river leading into Punk Hazard. “This is taking forever! Smokey, can’t this warship go any faster?”

“We have to be careful to avoid the icebergs,” Smoker told him.

“But it’s taking so long!” Alligator whined. “It’ll be years until we actually reach shore!”

“Alligator-san, please stop whining,” Tashigi said. “It will only take a few more hours,”

_‘Hopefully Croc gets here without any troubles. He better have some gas masks with him,’_ Alligator thought. _“But Tashigi, it’s taking forever!”_

Tashigi hit Alligator on the head with her sheathed sword. “Aura-san told me to babysit you,”

“Ow!” Alligator rubbed his head. “Smokey, she just hit me!”

“Tashigi you might want to hit him again,” Smoker said. “He’s still not shutting up,”

“Smokey!” Alligator groaned.

XXX

Alligator jumped off the ship and onto the icy ground. “Finally! We’ve reached shore!” As he took a step forward, the slipperiness caused him to fall on his back. _‘Is this how Rocinante felt all the times his clumsiness kicked in?’_

“Alligator-san!” Tashigi called. “Your gas mask!”

“Huh?” Alligator stood back up and realized that his mask had fallen. “Eh!? I’m gonna die from poison!”

“Stop panicking,” Smoker said, removing his own mask. “It seems as though the purple gas is gone. At least for now,”

“What is this place?” Tashigi asked, looking at the building.

“It’s an old laboratory that was once used by Vegapunk,” Smoker informed. “This place has been abandoned for years, which is why it was used as a battleground for Aokiji and Akainu,” He rang the doorbell buzzer. “Yet, it still has power,”

“Hey!” Alligator knocked on the door. “Open up! We’re selling cookies!”

“Uh…Vice-Admiral Alligator?” A G-5 soldier questioned. “Why are you saying that?”

“Do you honestly think that they listen if we revealed that we were the Navy?” Alligator pointed out. “They obviously knew that they had broken the law when they had trespassed into Punk Hazard,”

One of the large metal doors creaked open. “What brings you guys to my vacation home?” Footsteps followed and soon none other than Trafalgar Law stood there, leaning against the door. 

“Hello there my dear nephew!” Alligator waved.

Law looked towards him, expression slightly confused. “I don’t recall ever being related to you,”

“Oh right, Roci never told you about his adopted brothers,” Alligator held up photos of a younger Law. “Roci’s my younger twin brother. He saw you as his son so that’s how you’re my nephew. Aww, these pictures are so cute!”

“Law, why are you on Punk Hazard?” Smoker demanded. “You know perfectly well that this place is off limits to both the Navy and pirates,”

“It’s my vacation home,” Law claimed. 

“You still shouldn’t be here,” Smoker told him.

Another pair of footsteps were heard. A man slightly taller than Law with messy dark brown hair and hazel eyes walked beside Law. “Hey there Alligator,”

Alligator nearly dropped the photos, his eyes widening and his breath quickening. “E-Eric?”

 

Eric grinned. “So you’re still in the Marines,”

“Vice-Admiral Alligator, who is this?” Tashigi asked.

Alligator took a few steps back, the memories of the beating as a child rushing back to him. He stumbled backwards. “Y-You’re dead!”

“Am I?” Eric started to walk towards him. “I’m standing in front of you, am I not?”

“My brother killed you!” Alligator said.

Eric let out a laugh. “No he didn’t. I survived,” He raised his sword, fusing it with Haki. “Now it’s time for revenge!”

“Alligator get out of there!” Smoker ordered as his fight with Law began.

But Alligator was frozen in fear, recalling the events of that day.

_A barrage of punches and kicks rained down upon him and his younger brother. They begged them to stop, but they wouldn’t listen. Marcus drew his blade. “Let’s cut them up a bit,” They cried and begged for them to stop but they didn’t listen. They wanted the suffering to end._

Alligator closed his eyes, bracing himself for the attack. But the attack didn’t his him. Tashigi had imbued her sword with Armament Haki and blocked the attack. “Tashigi…” Alligator whispered.

“Alligator-san, you’re a Vice-Admiral!” Tashigi reminded. “Don’t let the enemy intimidate you!”

“Right!” Alligator nodded, getting back up and drawing his own sword.

“Weaklings,” Eric commented, adding more force which caused Tashigi to jump back. “Your Haki isn’t nearly as strong as mine so don’t go thinking you can take me on!” He used Soru to charge at them.

“Leave Gator and Tashigi-chan alone!” G-5 tried to attack Eric.

“Tch,” Eric clicked his tongue and easily took them all out with one swing. He then quickly turned to Alligator and Tashigi. 

“Dust Blade!” Alligator transformed one of his arms into a blade of dust and rushed towards Eric.

Eric laughed, using his Armament Haki imbued sword. “Whirlwind!” He swung his sword and created a strong gust of wind that tossed Tashigi and Alligator around.

“Dust Storm!” Alligator fired a blast of dust at Eric.

“Volcanic Blast!” Eric exhaled a beam of ash towards Alligator’s Dust Storm. 

The Volcanic Blast overpowered the Dust Storm and was heading straight towards Tashigi and Alligator. They were still trapped in the Whirlwind and couldn’t do anything to escape. “Soru!” A figure quickly grabbed the two of them and dropped them into the snow.

The G-5 soldiers’ eyes widened as they recognized the figure. “Crocodile!?” Tashigi exclaimed.

“Well, well,” Eric said. “If it isn’t ex-Rear-Admiral Crocodile,”

“Ex-Rear-Admiral?” Tashigi questioned. “Wait, Crocodile is a former Marine!?”

“Crocodile’s my brother,” Alligator told her. “I thought it was pretty obvious because of our names,”

“To think that you’re still alive, Eric,” Crocodile growled. 

“I heard that the Marines managed to stop you from taking over Alabasta,” Eric recalled.

“They didn’t stop me,” Crocodile said. 

“Oh?” Eric mused. “So it was actually Mugiwara, right? I heard that he was in Alabasta at the time and looked into it. Well, that doesn’t matter,” He turned his fists to ashes. “I’m gonna kill both you and Alligator!”

Crocodile imbued his hook with Haki and swung it towards Eric. “Like I’m gonna let you harm my brother,”

Eric laughed as he dodged. “Hey Law, you get rid of Smoker while I kill these two!”

“Tact!” A bunch of rocks flew towards Eric. “Don’t order me around!”

XXX

Law had finished his fight with Smoker, taking the latter’s heart and switching the bodies of Smoker and Tashigi. Eric had managed to toss Crocodile into the sea. “Eric-ya, I’m going back inside,” Law said.

“Sure, sure,” Eric grinned. “I’m gonna go and kill Alligator now,”

“Croc!” Alligator shouted in the direction Crocodile had been tossed to. He looked to his fellow G-5 Marines. “Don’t just stand there! Help him!”

“Volcanic Blast!” Eric exhaled a beam of ashes towards Alligator.

Alligator barely dodged the attack and formed his dust to blades. “Dust Blade!” 

Eric laughed. “Do you honestly think that you stand a chance against me?” He kicked Alligator in the stomach before throwing him aside. “You’re a weakling, just like you were all those years ago!”

Alligator quickly got up. “I’m not weak!” He formed a ball of dust and threw it at Eric.

Two G-5 members resurfaced from the sea, carrying Crocodile to land. Crocodile coughed up seawater.

Eric just took a step back, dodging Alligator’s attack. “See? You can’t even hit me!” He used Soru and appeared behind Alligator. “Now die!”

“Vice-Admiral Alligator!” 

Crocodile’s eyes flew open and he quickly moved to push Alligator down, getting stabbed in the shoulder as he did so. He winced but covered his leg with armament and kicked Eric, sending him back a few feet. The hilt of the dagger broke with the blade still embedded in Crocodile’s shoulder. “As long as I’m still alive…” Crocodile said. “I won’t let you kill my brother!”

Eric laughed as he headed for the door. “I guess I’ll deal with you later. By the way, the blade was covered in poison,”

Crocodile gripped his injured shoulder. “Bastard…”

XXX

Crocodile and G-5 were inside an ice cave. Alligator attended to Crocodile’s wounds while the rest of the Marines were crowded around Tashigi, who was now in Smoker’s body. “Uh…Tashigi…chan?”

“Y-Yes…” Tashigi responded meekly.

“What!? Are you really Tashigi-chan!?”

“Did your minds get swapped?”

“What’s going on? How did this happen?”

“Obviously it was Law you imbeciles,” Crocodile lit a cigar after Alligator finished removing the blade and bandaging the shoulder wound.

“Imbeciles!?”

“Wait, does that mean…” They then turned to Smoker who was in Tashigi’s body. Tashigi’s shirt was unbuttoned and Smoker had a lit cigar in his mouth. “This is just terrifying! Tashigi-chan and Smokey are…”

“Crocodile,” Smoker addressed. “Why are you on Punk Hazard?”

“I’m making sure my brother doesn’t do anything stupid,” Crocodile exhaled wisps of smoke. “Also, this facility is run by one of Joker’s subordinates,”

“Joker!?” Smoker’s eyes widened a bit.

“My goal has nothing to do with the Navy,” Crocodile said. “I want to kill Joker,”

“Hey Vice-Admiral Alligator,” One soldier asked. “Who’s Joker?”

“Joker is a notorious underground broker,” Alligator answered. “His real name is…” He clenched his fist. “That pink bastard!”

“Pink bastard?” Tashigi questioned before realizing who he meant. “You don’t mean one of the Shichibukai is Joker, right?”

 

“Donquixote Doflamingo,” Alligator gritted his teeth together. “That bastard will pay!”

“Your Base Commander also works for him,” Crocodile informed.

The accusation caused G-5 to grow angry. “How dare you accuse Vice-Admiral Vergo of betrayal you pirate scum!”

“Vice-Admiral Vergo is like a father to us!”

“He would never betray us like that!”

“Until we have proof, we won’t believe a thing you’re saying, Crocodile,” Smoker said. “But the ships that were hidden near the laboratory had CC written on them,”

“Huh? Really, Vice-Admiral Smoker?” A G-5 soldier asked.

“Yeah,” Smoker continued. “Had they been the same ships that were used here in the past, they should have said PH for Punk Hazard. If we assume that someone above Law that isn’t Joker is pulling his strings and that CC is there initials, then I have a hunch who it might be. If he is on this island, then it would explain quite a lot,”

“Who?” Alligator questioned.

“Doctor Vegapunk’s former associate, the scientist Caesar Clown,”

“Caesar Clown?” A G-5 soldier asked. “Who’s that?” 

“Something has been bothering me,” Tashigi spoke up. 

“What?” Smoker queried.

“If my memory serves me correctly,” Tashigi began. “A lot of children have been abducted in this region over the last few years,”

“Abductions?” Alligator frowned. “There were abductions?”

“Yes,” Tashigi nodded.

“But more importantly, I can’t get used to this new Captain-chan!” The other G-5 soldiers began to cry. 

“G-5 is full of idiots,” Crocodile muttered. 

“Tashigi, what are you talking about?” Smoker demanded. “I haven’t heard a damn thing about kids being snatched,”

“Please button your shirt, Smoker-san!” Tashigi snapped, a faint blush on her (Smoker’s) face. 

“This ‘open’ Captain-chan looks great, but she’s horrifying on the inside!” G-5 was crying again. 

“Cram it!”

“Idiots,” Crocodile mumbled.

“There haven’t been any reports from this region, except for the occasional shipwreck,” Smoker continued. “But now that you mention it, it does seem like a lot of kids die in this sea,”

“According to the communications division,” Tashigi stated. “Many reports of kidnapped children have been made to G-5. But in the newspaper, they’re all announced as shipwrecks, piracy, or missing persons. Of course, it’s possible that the reports were originally wrong and then corrected. But it is also possible that…”

Noticing that Tashigi had paused Smoker said, “Looks like you’re hesitating, Tashigi. If you have an opinion, then state it plainly! Based on the number of children that we just saw you think that the reports of abduction were correct and the kidnapper could be on this island, right? But in order for that to be true, a member of G-5 would have to be covering up the kidnappings by lying to the media,”

“Huh? So that means that someone inside G-5 is helping the culprit? What!? Hey Smokey! I can’t believe that you’re doubting us! We may be outcasts of the Navy but we still have our pride as Marines! That’s right! No one here would do such a thing!”

Crocodile just continued to watch from a couple feet away from them. “I just said that their base commander works for that flamingo bastard. Even with these facts, are they really doubting it?”

“Shut the hell up!” Smoker snapped at his subordinates. “Idiots like you aren’t even worth suspecting!”

“What?”

“But don’t let yourselves have the wrong idea about the Navy either,” Smoker added. “All organizations contain multiple people so none of them can ever be perfect! You’ll overlook enemies if you let yourself think that the Navy’s perfect! Don’t be deceived by appearances!”

“D-Does that mean Vice-Admiral Vergo really is a traitor?” Tashigi asked.

“We can’t be one hundred percent sure that it’s him exactly, but it is a possibility,” Smoker responded. “In any case, my body and heart has been taken by Law. We can’t leave the island. A third of you guys will go to the ship and report this,”

“What are you talking about, Vice-Admiral?” They asked. “The ship’s been sliced to pieces,”

“I said there were other ships, didn’t I?” Smoker replied. “Go steal one,”

“Oh! That was your plan! You’re a villain!”

“So we’re gonna be pirates for a day!” Alligator declared. “The goal is to steal a ship. Good thing I personally know a pirate so he can help us steal a ship. So Croc, what do we have to do?”

“Kill anyone on board the ship and then take control,” Crocodile answered.

“We’re Marines, Croc,” Alligator reminded. “We won’t kill unless necessary,”

“Then toss them overboard or beat them to a bloody pulp,” Crocodile rephrased. “And I thought you were supposed to be pirates for a day? Pirates kill,”

“Mugiwara doesn’t,” Alligator pointed out.

“Be careful,” Smoker warned his soldiers. “Before this situation gets any worse, I’m gonna get my heart and body back and then I’ll expose the one who’s pulling the strings on this island!”

XXX

“I finally got through to him,” Caesar placed the transceiver back on the Den-Den Mushi shell. “We have permission to kill them all: the Straw Hat Pirates, G-5, and Foxfire Kin’emon. No matter who dies on this island, Joker can make it look like an accident at sea. Capture as many of them as you can! The more test subjects we have the better,”

“I still get to kill Croco-dumbass and his brother, right?” Eric asked.

“Yes,” Caesar answered.

“Good,” Eric smirked. 

“But if they cause too much trouble, we’ll kill them with gas,” Caesar told him. “Where’s Law?”

“He left the room a while ago,” The hazmat suit guy informed. 

“No matter,” Caesar said. “It seems that one of them has a bounty of 400 million. Don’t push yourselves too hard,”

“In addition,” Monet added. “The crew has bounties ranging from fifty to 120 million. The total bounty for the Straw Hat Crew is 800 million and fifty beri. But for two years, they’ve vanished off the face of the planet. Their bounties haven’t changed in all that time. Their actual strength might be higher than the numbers indicate,”

XXX

“Huh? Vegapunk wasn’t actually behind the giant explosion?” Alligator asked Smoker.

“Weren’t you gonna go and steal a ship?” One soldier asked him.

“Too far,” Alligator whined. “Anyway, Smokey who was actually behind the giant explosion?”

“The one who made the weapon and the one who blew it up,” Smoker answered. “It was Caesar Clown. At the time, he was the number two of the science division, but his methods were inhumane and he was always challenging Vegapunk. Vegapunk only took the blame for the accident because he was the one in charge. Of course, it’s a crime to develop a weapon of mass destruction that covers an island in poison gas,”

“Well duh,” Alligator said. “Civilians would be affected too, not just criminals,”

Ignoring Alligator, Smoker continued. “Once we figured out the cause of the accident, we captured Caesar. But his power proved to be too strong and he escaped from the prisoner transport ship. He’s been hiding ever since. If he really is continuing his research on this island, we’ve got to stop it quickly,”

“With two Vice-Admirals and a former Shichibukai on our side, we can overpower him!” One soldier said.

“I never said I was on your side,” Crocodile claimed. “I’m only here to protect Alligator. I don’t care what happens to the rest of you,”

“I should arrest you right now,” Smoker said.

“I doubt that you could do so,” Crocodile replied.

XXX

G-5 and Crocodile were traversing through the snow. “The other squad should have taken a ship by now,” Tashigi said. Two loud sounds were heard and the group saw smoke. “Explosions?”

“Do you really think that the enemy would just hand a ship over?” Crocodile snorted.

“Croc, are you here to protect me or to annoy everyone else?” Alligator asked.

“Both,” Crocodile answered.

“By the way, where’s Daz?” Alligator asked.

“He’s on the ship a couple yards away from shore,” Crocodile informed. He winced as he moved his shoulder to point at the direction where Daz and the ship were.

“Let’s go!” Smoker told his men.

G-5 and Crocodile engaged in battle against the centaurs. “Croc can I be a centaur!?” Alligator asked with starry eyes.

“You’re thirty nine years old,” Crocodile pointed out. “Why are you asking me permission? And no, you cannot become a centaur,” A wave of pain caused him to stop and grip his shoulder. ‘Is the poison starting to take effect!?’

“Crocodile duck!” Alligator’s voice caused Crocodile to ignore the pain and focus on fighting. He wouldn’t be able to protect his brother if he was dead. He created a whirlwind of sand and sent the centaurs flying away. 

Tashigi had recognized some of the prisoners and pulled out a list. “Smoker-san, Alligator-san, they’re all former prisoners!”

“The accident report from four years ago said that none of the prisoners survived,” Smoker said. “Was that a lie?”

“Smo-san, Al-san, who are these guys!?” A soldier asked.

“They’re identity does matter right now,” Crocodile told them as he sent more centaurs flying away. “In a battle it’s kill or be killed,”

“Just focusing on drawing the enemy inland!” Smoker ordered. “We will get on board that ship and set sail to make our report!”

“Can’t we just use Croc’s ship?” Alligator asked.

“Al, I am not letting Marines on my ship,” Crocodile refused. “Daz and I will kill them all,”

“Don’t kill my friends!” Alligator scolded.

“Then don’t bring your friends onto my ship,” Crocodile remarked.

“Look at that!”

“What is that!?”

“It’s a giant bomb!”

“No, it’s something else!”

“Is that…” Crocodile’s eyes widened. “That’s Mugiwara!”

Luffy and Franky crashed while Robin used her hands to form wings, gently landing. “That was a pretty good shortcut!” Franky said.

“Master! Get out here!” Luffy shouted with a grin. “I’m gonna kick your ass and kidnap you!”

“Luffy, you’re supposed to keep that a secret,” Robin reminded.

“Mugiwara!?” Smoker exclaimed.

“It’s the Straw Hat Pirates!”

**I forgot to post the original sequel here on AO3. It's easier for me to update on fanfiction.net. Crocodile doesn’t care about the Navy or the Straw Hats. He just wants to protect his brother.**


	2. Chapter 2

                “Did that bastard just say that he’s going to kick our beloved Master’s ass and kidnap him!?” The centaurs growled. “What a joke! Kill the Straw Hat Pirates!”

                “Sables!” Crocodile sent them all flying away once more with his sand. “Don’t take your eyes off your enemies, idiots,”

                “Fancy meeting you here, Mr. Zero,” Robin said.

                “Huh?” Luffy noticed the former Shichibukai. “Crocodile!? What are you doing here!? Are you working with Master!? If you are I’m gonna kick your ass again!”

                “I work for no one,” Crocodile claimed. “People work for me,”

                “Smoker-san, Alligator-san, what are we going to do?” Tashigi asked.

                “Isn’t it obvious? We’re apprehending the Straw Hat Pirates,” Smoker answered.

                “Wait Smokey,” Alligator said. “They’re enemy is Master, Caesar Clown. We should ally with them,”

                “Marines don’t ally with pirates,” Smoker told him.

                “Ahem, the Shichibukai?” Crocodile pointed out.

XXX

                “Follow the plan _exactly,”_ Law told Chopper.

                “Got it,” Chopper replied. “You’ll leave with Caesar and the woman, and I’ll use that time to investigate the drugs, right? But what about the man?”

                “He seems to have a history with one of the Marines so he’ll probably be out there fighting them. If he isn’t outside, I’ll deal with him,”

XXX

                “The faster we get your heart back and return you and Tashigi to your original bodies, the faster we’ll capture the Straw Hat Pirates,” Alligator explained. “I was a Vice-Admiral before you so you should trust me. You didn’t try to capture Croc,”

                “Because he diverts your attention to him so we don’t have to listen to your whining,” Smoker responded. “We won’t try to capture the Straw Hats until we get my heart back and I switch back with Tashigi,”

                “We got here alright, but where’s Master?” Luffy asked.

                “I doubt he’d hang around outside,” Robin told her captain.

                “Then where is he?” Luffy questioned.

                “Probably inside the lab,” Franky informed.

                “I’m surprise you’re not fleeing while you had the chance,” Eric leaned against the large door. “Guess I can—”

                “Hey, who are you?” Luffy interrupted.

                “I’m Eric,” He introduced. “Volcanic Ash Eric,”

                Crocodile threw a ball of sand towards Eric who dodged. “Mugiwara, stay out of my way,” Crocodile growled as he glared at his former comrade. “I’m killing him,”

                 Eric exhaled a blast of ash towards the entire group. Crocodile grabbed Alligator and quickly moved out of the way. “Gum-Gum…” Luffy inhaled a lot of air, expanding. “Balloon!” He exhaled the air, blowing away some of the ashes but not all. However, this gave G-5, Franky, and Robin the chance to get out of the path. Luffy jumped into the air to avoid the blast. “Hey, you almost hit my friends you jerk! Gum-Gum…”

                “Mugiwara this is my fight!” Crocodile shouted.

                “Jet Pistol!” Luffy attempted to punch Eric but Eric easily dodged.

                “Mugiwara, stay out of this!” Crocodile demanded.

                “Luffy, let Crocodile fight!” Robin stopped her captain from attempting another attack.

                “Huh? Why?” Luffy asked.

                “Would you let anyone else defeat Akainu?” Robin asked.

                “No, I’ll be the one to kick his ass and avenge Ace!” Luffy declared.

                “Then let Crocodile fight Eric,” Robin ordered.

                “Nico Robin, how do you know about Eric?” Tashigi asked.

                “Alligator,” Robin answered. “He told me his whole life story,”

                “Alligator?” Crocodile narrowed his eyes. “Robin you stay away from Alligator! I’m not letting you seduce him!”

                “Radical Beam!” Franky blasted the door.

                “They blew a hole in the door!” The centaurs exclaimed. “Who is that guy? Was it a laser?”

                “Luffy, Robin! I busted the door open! Let’s go in!” Franky said.

                “Wow you work fast, Franky!” Luffy commented.

                “Smokey! Gator!” A soldier called. “There’s something strange flying towards us!”

                The large dark reddish blob landed on the mass of the ship. “Seems like Smiley came to greet you guys. I better leave before the rest of him appears,” Eric smirked before disappearing inside.

                “Get back here!” Crocodile was about to chase after him when he started coughing up blood.

                “Croc!” Alligator rushed beside his brother. “Don’t push yourself too hard! You were poisoned,”

                The G-5 soldiers attempted to use fire to destroy the blob. At first, it seemed like it was working and the blob was shrinking. Suddenly, the blob exploded, destroying the ship and most likely killing the men on board. “My men!” Smoker cried out.

                “Look at the sky!” Luffy said.

“Those are all the same as the first one?” Franky asked.

                “There’s so many of them,” Robin noted.

                As many more blobs began to rain down, the G-5 Marines started to flee. “Run away and don’t let it touch you!”

                “Shurororo,” Everyone looked up to the voice. “What a good boy! I’m sorry I had to lock you up for three years,” Caesar Clown stood on part of the destroyed warship.

                “Master!” The centaurs called. “Why are you out here? It’s too dangerous!”

                “I knew it,” Smoker said. “There’s no doubt about it. You’re Caesar Clown!”

                “Are you this Master guy?” Luffy demanded.

                “Shurororo, indeed I am,” Caesar smirked. “Get a good look at me, Straw Hat Pirate Crew and Navy G-5 division. I am the number one scientist in the world! Master Caesar Clown! Shurororo! It won’t be long now. He doesn’t like water so he’s launching little pieces of himself over here so that he can get across the lake. Once every single little piece makes it over here, you will get a full taste of the living chemical weapon that _is_ the explosion that laid waste to Punk Hazard four years ago. Behold—”

                “Someone get that idiot to shut the hell up,” Crocodile interrupted.

                Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed Caesar. “Gotcha!”

XXX

                _‘Monet is the only one here,’_ Law noted as he entered the room. _‘This is my chance,’_

                “If you’re looking for Master, he’s not here,” Monet said.

                “I see,” Law responded. “Where is he?”

                “Who knows?” Monet replied. “He’s pretty twisted, so he’s probably watching the battle outside,”

                Law placed the bag holding Chopper down onto the couch. “I’ve found everything that I’m going to find on this island so I’m planning to leave soon,”

                “I see,” Monet stated. “It’ll be lonely without you,”

                “First, your ability could be helpful for a small task,” Law requested. “Mind coming with me?”

                “Oh, a date? How lovely,” Monet agreed. Law began to walk away without anything. “Unsocial as ever, I see. What is it?”

                “You’ll see once we get there,” Law answered.

                “Fair enough,” She began to flap her wings. “I was bored anyway,”

 _‘Is that the bird-lady Usopp was talking about?’_ Chopper asked as he watched them both leave.

                As soon as they were both gone, Eric entered the room. Chopper froze, not having expected him. Eric noticed the bag on the couch and smirked mischievously. “Law should know better than to leave his stuff here,” He searched through it and held up Chopper. “Oh my god…Law had a stuffed raccoon dog all this time!?”

                Chopper did everything in his power to avoid correcting Eric’s misidentification of his animal species.

XXX

                “Mugiwara’s got Master!” The henchmen exclaimed. “Damn that bastard!”

                “Nice going, Luffy!” Franky commented.

                “Mugiwara!” Smoker said.

                “Let go of me, you filth!” Caesar ordered.

                “No way!”

                “So that’s Haki, huh?” Franky removed his sunglasses. “Luffy is one hell of a guy! He’s holding onto a Logia user,”

                “Mugiwara! Get away from Master!” The henchmen demanded.

                “Dust Storm!” Alligator was the one who sent the centaurs flying away this time. “How many of them are there!?”

                “Don’t get cocky!” Caesar growled.

                “Gum-Gum…Bell!” Luffy cover his forehead with Armament Haki and attempted to headbutt Caesar but the scientist dodged.

                “Gas Robe!” Gas wrapped around Luffy’s neck.

                “Luffy! Hold your breath!” Franky yelled.

                “Damn!” Smoker cursed. “Poison gas, huh?”

                However, when Luffy inhaled the gas the poison didn’t affect him. “I guess poison doesn’t affect me anymore, huh,” He then knocked Caesar to the ground with Jet Mace.

                The attack pissed Caesar off. “I’ll teach him the power of the Gas-Gas Fruit!”

                “Smokey—”

                “No Alligator,” Smoker didn’t even let him finish. “Let Mugiwara fight Caesar. We can arrest them when they’re both weakened from their fight,”

                “Smileys, stick to Mugiwara!” Caesar ordered. “Jump!” The blobs of slime launched into the air and towards Luffy. “Blow him to pieces! Gastanet!” A powerful explosion occurred. “You never stood a chance against me! You picked the wrong opponent, plain and simple,”

                However, Luffy was alright. He then used Jet Stamp on Caesar, knocking him into parts of the destroyed ship. He grabbed hold of Caesar’s robes. “This time I got ya!  Robin, Franky, you got anything to keep this guy in?”

                “Hold on Mugiwara!” Navy soldiers started charging towards him. “The Navy’s G-5 unit will take him into custody and you too!”

                “Alligator, Tashigi, let’s go!” Smoker commanded.

                Luffy grinned before he suddenly stopped and began gasping for air. He let go of Caesar. “You really underestimated me,” Caesar said.

                Luffy then collapsed, shocking everyone on the field. “Alligator get back!” Crocodile ordered, getting to his feet.

                “Huh?” Alligator asked. Suddenly, he also started gasping, not being able to breathe. Soon he collapsed.

                “Al!” Crocodile started to form an attack when Caesar appeared behind him, causing him to be unable to breathe too before also collapsing.

                Caesar also knocking Franky, Robin, Smoker, and Tashigi out. “Shurororo,” Caesar laughed. “And now, everyone’s been eliminated,”

XXX

                Law was on the floor, breathing heavily as he glared up towards Vergo. Vergo kept a calm and professional composure. “Did you honestly think _he_ didn’t know what you were up to?”

                “Hey!” Eric appeared in the hallway. “Law keeps a stuffed raccoon dog with him!”

                Law mentally cursed at the sight of Eric holding Chopper up. _‘How is Tanuki-ya going to investigate the drugs now? At least Eric-ya thinks that it’s a stuffed animal,’_

                “Isn’t that Cotton Candy Lover Chopper, the Straw Hat’s pet?” Monet asked.

                Chopper began to sweat even more at being recognized but remained still and quiet, hoping to still be able to pass off as a stuffed animal. Eric held Chopper to eye level and squinted before shrugging. “Meh, I’ll just keep him as a pet,” He looked down to Law. “Wow, you look half-dead. Did you piss off Vergo or something?”

                “It’s Vergo-san!” Vergo whacked Eric in the head, causing him to fall to the ground and let go of Chopper.

                “Ahh!” Chopper exclaimed as he landed a bit away. He quickly stood up and ran from the group as far as possible. _‘Torao’s strong! H-He can deal with the bird lady and the men!’_

                “Should we chase after him?” Monet asked.

                “It won’t matter,” Vergo claimed. He then turned back to Law. “Did you honestly think _he_ didn’t know what you were up to? We do not trust Caesar. That is why he went to great lengths to infiltrate Caesar’s operations using Monet,”

                “Who’s he?” Eric asked. “Are we talking about that flamboyant pink furball?”

                Vergo whacked Eric once more. “Do not insult him,”

                “Ow!” Eric cried. “You didn’t have to hit me baka Vergo!”

                Vergo whacked him once more. “It’s Vergo-san!”

                “But Monet doesn’t use honorifics!” Eric cried out.

XXX

                “You awake?” Law asked as Luffy began to stir.

                “What are you doing here?” Luffy drowsily questioned.

                “We were captured, you idiot,” Crocodile rasped.

                “Oh, we’re in a cell!? When did that happen?” Luffy said. He then noticed Smoker. “Oh, you’re here too, Smokey!”

                Tashigi and Alligator were both fiddling with their chains but Law told them, “It’s no use. Those are seastone chains,”

                “You’re awake, huh?” Monet asked as she entered the room.

                Luffy blinked at her appearance. “What is she?”

                “A harpy,” Alligator answered. “Law, I take it this is your doing?” But Law stayed silent, glaring at the people who had imprisoned them.

                “You all look better than I thought,” Vergo said.

                “What!?” Tashigi who was in Smoker’s body widened her eyes.

                “You’re the head of G-5!” Smoker exclaimed. “Why the hell are you here!?”

                “I already warned you,” Crocodile reminded. “Vergo works for the pink bastard!”

                “What is Caesar up to?” Vergo asked Monet, seated on the couch.

                “Well, I don’t know exactly but he woke his pet Smiley up so,” Monet answered. “I think he’s planning to do a big experiment,”

                “Experiment?” Eric asked. “And he never told me about having a pet! Does this mean I can keep the tanuki as a pet?”

                “You would forget to feed him,” Monet denied. “But then again, Smiley hasn’t been fed for years. By the way Vergo, did you eat a hamburger this morning?”

                “How did you know? It’s my favorite,” Vergo responded.

                “Dude, how do you not notice that patty stuck to your face?” Eric asked. “I mean, seriously?”

                “Hey Vergo!” Smoker demanded. “Outside are Navy soldiers of G-5, your subordinates! Are you just going to let them die!?”

                “Given the fact that he’s a pirate, yes he will,” Crocodile rolled his eyes, annoyed.

                “Hey Robin, is it me or is Crocodile acting different?” Luffy asked.

                “It’s probably the poison I injected him with,” Eric informed. “I have no idea what it was, but I mixed random serums in Caesar’s lab,”

                “Anyway,” Vergo stood up and walked over to the cage. “I can’t believe there are such big names in one cell,”

                “It brings back memories,” Robin commented to Luffy and Smoker. “To see you two in the same cell,”

                “Oh yeah, Smokey and I got caught by you, Croc, and the others at Alabasta!” Luffy recalled.

                “My cage was better!” Crocodile claimed. “It had Bananawani,”

                “Crocodile’s behavior is really unnerving now,” Tashigi told Smoker. “He needs to see a doctor,”

                “You were right, Tashigi,” Smoker said. “Of all the people, one of the leaders of G-5 was covering up the children abduction cases as shipwrecks! This is a worst case scenario!”

                “Isn’t Vergo in a relationship with Aura-san?” Tashigi asked. “Does that mean Aura is a traitor too?”

                “Our sister’s not a pirate!” Alligator declared. “Wait—what do you mean Aura and Vergo are in a relationship!?”

                “At the Marine party four months ago they started dating,” Tashigi informed. “You were really drunk at the party,”

                “Aura, as in my sister,” Alligator asked. “And Vergo, as in _that_ guy,” He pointed at Vergo. “The guy who never smiles, the guy who is always stoic, the guy who shows no emotion, the guy who—”

                “Yes, that guy,” Tashigi interrupted.

                Crocodile glared at Vergo. “I’m going to kill you! No one dates my best friend and sister! No one’s good enough for her! I’d rather kill you before I kill Eric!”

                “Are you saying that Vergo’s more important than me!?” Eric exclaimed.

                “Eric, shut up,” Crocodile said.

                “Purupurupuru,”

Vergo took out his Den-Den Mushi from his pocket and answered it. “Hello?”

_“Vergo…it’s Aura…”_

                “Is something wrong, Aura?” Vergo asked.

                Before anyone could shout, Eric had somehow quickly duct taped everyone’s mouths.

_“Well…I’ve been feeling a bit sick for the past few days. I went to the med bay and…”_

                “You didn’t catch an illness, right?” There was general concern in Vergo’s voice, something that was never heard by any Marines.

_“No! No, I’m not gonna die or anything,”_

                “Then what’s wrong?”

                _“Vergo…umm…remember what we did_ that _night?”_

                “Yes,” Vergo answered.

                “Ooh,” Eric whispered to Monet. “I bet he got laid,”

_“I’m…you’re…Vergo…”_

                “What’s wrong?” Vergo asked.

                _“You’re going…to be a father…”_

                The glass of alcohol Vergo had poured himself not too long ago slipped from his grip. Yes, Vergo had lost his composure. After a few seconds he regained it. “I’ll head over to the new headquarters as soon as possible,” With that said, the call ended.

                Eric removed the duct tape and broke out into laughter. “Crocodile and Alligator won’t make it to the baby shower! They won’t even live to meet their nephew!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Vergo choose his girlfriend and unborn child or his king?


End file.
